


Maddie Way

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adoption, Frerard, Gerard is a great dad and also such a sweetheart omg, Graduation, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Multi, Pregnancy, Ryden, Wedding Fluff, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, allllllll the time, also flashbacks, and a horn dog, bc hey wouldn't it be nice to be adopted by your hero?, frank is wHIPPED, i also dont know why i brought kirstie from pentatonix in here?????? like why????, joshler - Freeform, like looootttssss of time jumps, lol maddie is me, okay im done, okay on with the actual tags, this got like a looott of hits on wattpad and idk why, time jumps, ughhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maddie has a fucked up life , she lives with her abusive parents who don't love her and they put her up for adoption . She gets adopted by Gerard , little does she know . Being her father , Gerard does his best along with the help from Mikey , Frank , Ray , and Bob and their lives as they go along the journey of being the Way family .





	1. Before the Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> so I mean.....um yeah. I guess this happened like 2 years ago???????? I need to put it somewhere so it isn't on my doc anymore. lol enjoy xxx (p.s. there are mulllltiple chapters) God, I was like 13 when I wrote this holy emo

"Damnit Madison!" My dad yelled at me for accidentally messing up his coke line, "You fucked up my line, you little son of a bitch. Get the fuck to your room before I beat the shit out of you!" He yelled in my face and I didn't scramble upstairs like I used to, I just flipped him off and walked up the stairs. Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Madison Gellar, but you can call me Maddie for short. I'm 14 and my parents are drug addicts and they abuse me. I'm very into bands and I hate my parents. For the past 6 years, I've been ignoring my parents and trying to get My Chemical Romance to notice me because I'm literally their biggest fan. I-"Madison, get down here! We have news!" My mother yelled up the stairs. I walked down the stairs to see what was happening and what they wanted to tell me because I heard 3 voices and not just 2. "Sweetheart, we're putting you up for adoption. Your father and I cannot take care of you anymore. Baby girl, we're so sorry." My mother said in the fakest voice she could possibly smother up. "It's cause you spend way too much money on your drugs and you hit me." I murmured under my breath and my parents gave me a glare but the social worker asked what I had said. "Oh, I just said it's okay. I understand." "I'm glad you do sweetie, but you're leaving tonight. You need to have your things packed and ready to go by 8pm. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. We never wanted this to end up that way." My father said and both of my parents had fake tears welling up in their eyes like they meant it. Bullshit.  
"My things are all ready to go." I told the social worker. I was excited to see who I was being adopted by, seeming as my parents made the choice to make the adoption way before my notice. I was already being adopted! My social worker is pretty cool too, she likes the same things I do. We're definitely keeping in touch for sure. We pulled up to the agency and I saw this huge freaking car like no joke. My parents must be here then. "Are you ready to go, sweetie?" Kirstie asked me. Kirstie is 22 and she became a social worker because she knows what it feels like to be adopted and everything and when she talked to my parents about me, she would help me immediately. Kirstie said she had a surprise for me as for who my new parents were but she said parent. Not parents. Uh oh.  
We walked into the agency and as soon as I saw him I squealed because hey, my new 'parent' was Gerard Way. Yes, Gerard Way, lead singer of My Chemical Romance. "You-you're Gerard Way! Holy shit, Kirstie wasn't kidding when she said she had a surprise for me!" I almost screamed and he giggled at my fangirling. "Madison, it's very nice to meet you. Kirstie has told us so much about you." The dark haired man in front of my very eyes said to me after his giggling which I found awfully cute. "You can call me Maddie, Gerard. But wait, 'us'?" I asked Kirstie and Gerard. "Yeah, your Uncle Mikey, Frank, Ray, Bob and I." He said calmly waiting for fangirling to happen again. Okay, so I was close to it but I just smiled like an idiot. "No fucking way." I said still smiling with enthusiasm.


	2. The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night home with Gerard, and things are already starting to look up for Maddie

Gerard, Kirstie, and I talked for an hour or so before Gerard deemed it time to go even though it was a Friday and only 9pm. Gerard helped me move the things from the agency car to his. He took a glimpse at my shirt and did a double take. "How did I not recognize your shirt earlier," he laughed and I looked down. I was wearing my Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge shirt. "I love your taste in music though." He said and winked and I blushed because seriously, Gerard Way just winked at me. "Um, what do I call you now Gerard?" I asked him as we got settled in his car. "You can call me Gerard, Gee, dad, daddy, I don't care. I am your legal guardian now," He smiled at me and then said, "you're beautiful, Madison. Please don't think any different. I know what your parents did to you. I don't like it, that's why I took you in. You deserve someone who cares about you, and I can be that person. I'm willing to get to know you because you're an interesting kid. You look almost like me. You honestly do pass for my daughter. I'm so proud to call you that." He murmured into the thin air. I smiled, and blushed like an idiot by thanking him because he's too sweet, and I tell him that. But he passes it off as being my new father, but I think it's genuine. "So, let's get started on knowing each other." He said and we talked the whole car ride home about each other and we have a lot of things in common. Let me tell you.  
We had just unloaded and unpacked everything in my room when my phone rang. It was Kirstie. "Hey Kirstie, what's up?" I asked her with a curious tone in my voice. "Hey babe, just wanted to make sure you're settled in and stuff." She said like she was my actual mother, which I kind of wish she was. "Yeah, Gee and I got home safe. Just got done unpacking my things in my room." I told her reassuringly. "Alright pumpkin. Get some sleep, we'll talk later, okay?" She spoke with a gentle tone in her voice. "Alright, goodnight Kirstie." I spoke back into the phone. "Goodnight pumpkin, I love you beautiful girl." I hear her say and I could almost tell she had a smile itched on her face. "I love you more." I spoke right back with the biggest smile on my face. I hung up, threw my phone on my mattress and got my pajamas on. They consisted of my black sweatpants and my oversized Black Parade pullover. I took my make up off and undid my hair from the bun it was in. I walked to the window seat in my room when Gerard knocked at my door and asked if it was okay to come in. "Yeah, you're all good." I yelled to him from my spot on the other side of the room. "Baby, have you eaten anything today at all?" Dad asked me with an uncertainty that I haven't because he knows how my parents are I'm assuming and he knows my answer already. "No, daddy. I haven't." I say to him and he nods and goes into the kitchen. 45 minted later he comes back upstairs with food. "Dad, you got me pizza?!?" I half yelled half questioned him and he laughed. "Yeah I did, I know you love pizza. I could see it in your eyes." He giggled after a couple words each. "Geez, you're the best! You're seriously winning my heart." I joked with him because he already has it.


	3. Meeting the Family pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie meets her uncles and other future dad today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please forgive my shitty writing. 13 year old me didnt care about dividing paragraphs

After Dad and I ate the pizza, he and I went downstairs and listened to music and talked some more. "So, what other bands do you like besides us, baby girl?" Dad questioned me while taking another bite of his newly bowl of birthday cake ice cream. "Well, I love Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Of Mice and Men, Paramore, Three Days Grace, etc. I'm more mainstream too. I still listen to some of today's stuff. I'm also all around with my taste in music, like 80's-90's and Rock. I love it all." I told Gee and he agreed with me on the whole all around genres thing. "Those are really great bands, I'll have to have you meet Patrick and Pete one of these days," then he laughed. "you would get along so great with those guys. Oh, and your Uncle Frank." I smiled at that, I act almost exactly like him it's weird but it's not like I'm meaning to, I'm just a sarcastic little shit, along with being sassy just like my father. Woah, I'm a frerard love child. Queue the fangirling squeal that comes out of my mouth. Dad looks at me like I'm crazy. "What the hell just came out of your mouth?" He laughed because I sounded like a dying squirrel. "I'm yours and Uncle Frank's love child!" I shout and laugh because he just looks at me and shakes his head. "Now I know you're a Frerard shipper," he looked shocked and a little creeped out all the same. "crazy fangirl. I love you." He finished saying after he took his last bite of ice cream. "Well duh, you guys are babes, how could you not ship it?" I asked him with the 'duh' tone not even blushing because I'm the type of girl who doesn't give a shit. "I know I won't have any trouble with you ever needing to talk to me about anything. You're so comfortable with it. But, I'm here if you need anything. So are Uncle Mikey, Frank, Ray, and Bob. We love you baby girl." I don't understand why people call them satanic. Gerard Way is possibly the most sweetest human being I have ever met. "Alright daddy, I love you guys so much then you can imagine," he sniggered and I playfully punched him. "but since my Uncles are going to be here in 10 hours, I'm going to bed, goodnight daddy. I love you Gerard. You will always be my father even if you aren't biologically." I spoke softly and went to bed.


End file.
